


The Look

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Johnny and Roy's shared look.
Kudos: 7





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Emergency! I am only playing with them and will return them in good working order when I am done.

The sky was an inky black that blazed to life in a swirl of reds as the beast gained ground. This was a long fight for the engine crews and responding paramedics. Just behind Engine 51, paramedics Roy Desoto and John Gage shrugged on their heavy rescue gear. Captain Hank Stanley called them into action after finding out there was one person still inside. The paramedics checked each other's equipment. They were partners, best friends, brothers, and each other's lifeline on the scene.

Once dressed, the duo ran over to Cap for the needed details. As they ran toward the beast, mask in hand, both men's minds were racing through the million possible scenarios that awaited them inside.

Just as they donned their masks, they shared their traditional last look. The look that screamed volumes against the raging fire. It said be safe, keep your eyes open, let's get in and out as fast as we can, stay close, and we got this. One last deep breath and they ran inside to find the missing man. The smoke was thick as they made their way through the belly of the beast. Finally, they found their charge.

Both men supported the victim as they ran back outside. Once in the fresh air, the victim was handed off to squad 8. As their charge was released from their care, the sooty rescuers removed their masks. They shared another look on the way back to the squad. This one said, 'thank you!'

Both men smiled as the beast was brought under control. It was a good night for everyone. All of the building's occupants had escaped serious harm. The responding units were able to return to their stations in one piece. It was yet another night when the look ended in good things for the good guys.


End file.
